1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image printing device that determines the position of an origin of a transfer roller.
2. Related Art
An image printing device performs image printing by transferring a printing medium such as printing paper. A transfer roller is known as means for transferring the printing medium. The transfer roller is operated to transfer the printing medium by being rotated with contacting the printing medium. For implementation of high-quality image printing, the printing medium should be transferred with good accuracy. In consideration thereof, there is a technology known for correcting the rotation amount of a transfer roller in accordance with the position of the origin detected by using a sensor independently provided for detecting the position of the origin of the transfer roller.